Malaikat Pendamai Dunia
by Elv-Chan
Summary: setelah greet war kami-sama mengutus naruto dan istrinya ke sebuah dimensi,untuk mendamaikan dimensi bagaimanakah petualangannya? dan apakah yang di bisikkan oleh kami-sama ke michael. NARUTO xxXxx HIGHSCHOOL DXD
1. Chapter 1

Hy minna saya autor baru ngetik juga masih pakek hp nih ff pertama mau ngomen silahkan tp yg membangun yaa,...,

Disclaimer semua caracter bukan punyaa anee..

"blalblabla" bebicara

'blablabla' birpikir/ucapan dalam hati

" **blablabla"** berteriak

(blablabla) jutsu/sihir

{blablabla} author note

[ **blablabla]** doa atau mantra

"(blablabla)" monster atau kami-sama

chapter 1:perang,tugas,dan jodoh.

 _ **NARUTO. xxx. HIGHSCHOOL DXD.**_

Naruto pov

'hah ha hah ... sial mereka banyak sekali apa mereka gk ada habisnya ya?' batin naruto.

ya pada saat ini sedang berlangsung greet war tahap akhir dimana pasukan aliansi antara fraksi iblis yang di pimpin mao satan dan para pemegang secret gear serta penyihir melawan aliansi malaikat,malaikat jatuh dan para fraksi iblis anti mao satan.

pasukan dari pihak satan berjumlah 5000 dan kami hanya tinggal 2000 an lagi

kenapa ini adalah tahap akhir? karna dari golongan pengguna secret gear yang beranggotakan ke sebelas pengguna longinus sudah di kalahkan,hamya tinggal golongan penhyihir king arthur satu dan iblis yg di pimpin satan itu sendiri.

sedangkan aliansi kami malaikat yang langsung di pimpin kami-sama,fraksi iblis yang langsung di komandoi oleh sirzechs gremory dan fraksi malaikat jatuh di komandoi oleh gubernurnya kondis mereka sudah wajar saja peperangan ini telah memasuki hai ke 10 wajar donk kalau mereka kelelahan.tapi tidak dengan Kami-sama karna dia tidak turun langsung dimedan perang.

Ohya aku naruto uzumaki,dan aku adalah malaikat reinkarnasi yg dulunya adalah setengah malaikat jatuh setengah biasa saja menurutku,rambut warna kuning jabrik dan agak panjang di bagian jambang sehingga terkesan membingkai wajahku,mata ku beriris biru laut,tinggi badan kurang lebih 175 cm .yang pasti banyak malaikat wanita memerah wajahnya kalau aku juga mempunyai rahasia yakni aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita nama nya Ophis si dewi naga,parasnya sangat indah,rambut dark blue panjang se pinggang yang tergerai indah, tinggi sekitar 165 cm dan kulit pitih bersih{bayangin aja ophis di dxd tapi lebih feminim dan lebih tinggi sikit lah}. Dan anehnya aku tidak berubah menjadi malaikat jatuh karna malaikatkan di larang jatuh karna itu aku merahasiakan perasaanku,dan tidak memberitakukan Ophis-chan.

'sial bagai mana ini kondisi kami sudah sangat mengenaskan,dan jumlah musuh sangat tidak seimbamang apa yang harus ku lakukan dattebayooo.. ayoo... berfikir.

ohya sihir itu '

setelah berkecimpung dengan dunia pikiran aku mulai mengepakkan keenam pasang sayap putihku lalu terbang sedikit tinggi dan mulai mempersiapkan fisik dan kedua tanganku ku katupkan di depan dada.

akupun mulai melafalkan doa ku

[ **Aku adalah pendamba kedamaian.]**

 **[Aku menangis atas penderitaan dan tersenyum akan kedamaian]**

'itukan...'batin ophis yang mendengar doa yang naruto ucapkan.

" **naruto-kun jangan di teruskan hiks ...masih hiks ada hiksss cara lain hiksss"** teriak ophis sekaligus sesenggukan karna menangis.

" **naru-kun jangan lanjutkan doamu kita cari cara lain naruto"** terial michael- nii

tak kuhiraukan teriakan ophis-chan dan michael-nii tapi setetes air mata telah jatuh dari mata sebelah kananku.

[ **Wahai cahaya peneranang kegelapan.]**

 **[cahaya yang sinarnya takkan padam]**

Tiba-tiba aura cahaya pekat terpancar dari pun mulai memburu.

efeknya banyak iblis dari musuh maupun teman yang mulai kepanasan dan sesak napas,dikarnakan aura ku

" **semua malaikat dan malaikat jatuh buat perlindungan terhadap iblis teman kita "terik michael.**

 **"haik michael/-sama/-dono"** teriak malaikat dan malaikat buang waktu para malaikat dan malaikat jatuh yang mendengarnya langsung membuat sihir pelindung agar alaiansi dari fraksi iblis anti mao satan tidak terkena efek aura yang naruto pancarkan.

"michael memang sihir apa yang di gunakan naruto sehingga kau dan ophis memohon untuk menghentikannya" ucap azazel ke michael.

"lihat saja azazel" ucaap michael

[ **izinkan aku menerangi kegelapan jalan dengan cahaya mu yang terang benderang]**

 **[kabulkanlah doaku aamiin]**

 **(kurosu kosame)**

tangan yang awalnya di depan dada mulai berpisah lalau tangan kanan ku kuangkat ke atas seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuk cahaya yang tadi mengoar di tubuhku kini mulai terpusat ke tangan kanan yang ku angkat tadi mulai menjalar dari tangan trus kejari telunjukku lalu cahaya tadi mulai terpusat di depan itu cahaya tadi kutembak ke atas.

" **Pfffft**... **hahahhaha.. hei malaikat bodoh kau ternyata mengalam rabun jauh ya hei kami di sini bukan di atas aku tadi sudah ketakutan ehh ternyata itu hanya serangan omonh .."** teriak salah seorang dari di tambahi dengan cemooham dan hinaan serta tawa dari iblis dari golongan satan yang lainnya.

tiba- tiba langit yang awalnya gelap karna pertempiran terjadi malam hari,langsung di terangi dengan cahaya.

menghiraukan tawa ejekan dan cemoohan musuhnya,tangan kanan naruto yang awalnya mengarah ke atas kini mulai turun kebawah seolah menunjuk lokasi efeknya

sleeb

"arghhh"v

. .

"arggghhhh"

terjadi hujann cahaya dari langit berbentuk salib dengan intenaitas lebat disertai dengan teriakan teriakan dari para musuh yang terkena dampak dari sihir naruto.

setlahnya naruto pun meluncur bebas ke bawah karna kehabisan tenaga dan mulai menutup mata dan pasrah apapun yang akan di alamnya.

grab

'ehhh kok gak sakit ya' batin naruto

kemudian naruto membuka matanya dan terkejurlah dia dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya bagaimana tidak,ophis dengan sepasang saya naga berwarna merah kehitaman berukuran besar dan pada sisi atas seperti terbakar api berwarna hitam,tengah memeluk naruto dan membawanya terbang ke tempat yang aman dan membaringkannya di tanah lalu ia mulai mentransper aura naganya untuk menolong naruto.

"hiks naruto-kun no baka hikss sudah ku bilang kan masih ada hikss cara lain hikss"

"tidak hah hah opis-chan hah.. hanya itu ca hah...rany agar ha.. kita bisa memenang hah... kan perang ini hah.."

"hiks tapi hikss lihat efeknya hikss naruto-kun hikss kau tau hikss aku tak akan hikss bisa hidup hikss tanpamu hikss"tangis ophis sambil terus menyalurkan aura naganya,

ya setidaknya bisa menyembuhkan luka dalam akibat pengeluaran aura suci secara gila gilaan .yang pastinya itu menghancurkan beberapa saraf dan organ di dalam tubuh naruto serta otot ototnya sehingga naruto tidak bisa bergerak banyak.

 **ke arena** **pertarungan**

setelah hujan cahaya salib tadi selesai dengan di tandai dengan berakhirnya jeritan dari para musuh yangterkena dalam wilayah sihir memgepul sangat pekat sehingga mengganggu jarak pandang

setelah asap menipis terlihat kawah berdiameter 500meter dan dalam 20meter dan darah dan potongan anggota tubuh serta mayat dari penyihir yang sudah tk lengkap,kenapa mayat iblis tak di temukan? karna para iblis pasti langsung terurai jika teekena serangan beberapa bekas seperti tertancap oleh sesuatu di tanah.

para malaikat malaikat jatuh dan iblis yang melihatnya hanya menelan ludah

"gi-gilaa si-sihir macam apa itu michael"tanya azazel

"itu adalah sihir pemusnah masal yg di miliki naru-kun"jawab michael

"u-untung saja aku tak ja-jadi musuhnya " ucap sirzech pimpinan iblis anti satan.

efek dari sihir naruto yakni musuh yang berjumlah 5000 kini hanya tersisa 600an lagi dan mao satan serta yondai mao bawahan satan serta seorang manusia pemegang pedang yg dapat membelah dimensi yakni king arthur satu {alah pedang yang di bawak sama arthur pendragon tapi di sini ayahnya si artuhur pendragon ane lupa namanya thehehe}.

tapi keanehan pun terjadi yakni mao satan malah tertawa sekeras kerasnya

"hahahaha... akhirnya...akhirnyaa datanglah kemari wahai makhluk kegelapan abadi

 **SAMAEL"**

setelah tawa dari mao satan di atas langitt tetcipta lingkiran sihir berwarna hitam besar berdiameter 40 meter dan di tengahnya terdapat simbol angka enam 3buah..

lalu turun lah sesosok makluk berbentuk,badan berbentuk banteng berdiri,berkepala manusia tapi memiliki tanduk,iya memiliki sayap besar tapi hanya berbentuk tulang saja berwarna hitam dan seperti terbakar oleh api berwarna merah pekat,iya memegang senjata sebuah sabit berwarna hitam pekat dimana pada bagian gagang bawahnya dihiasi tengkorak manusia,sabitnya memamcarkam aura hitam pekat yang dapat membuat para malaikat jatuh terduduk tanpa menggunakan kalung dengan hiasan tulang belulang serta tengkorak dari turun sambil mengendarai seekor cerberus berkepala tiga,anehnya cerberus itu hanya tinggal tulang,serta tubuh yang dilapisi oleh api yang siap membakar siapapun yang berhadapan dengaa nya.

" **hahaha akhirnya samael kau terpancing juga oleh aura cahaya pekat yang ditimbulkan malaikat bodoh itu haha... arigatoo malaikat-chan"** teriak mao satan.

dapat kita lihat ekspresi dari para aaliansi teman yang kini mulai ketakutan dan putus asa,seperti ada yang mulai menjatuhkan senjatanya ada yang mulai lari dari medan perang serta reakai lainnya.

 **di tempat naruto dan ophis**

"aura hah.. ini.. **samael"** ucap naruto dengan sedikit penekanan di akhir kata seolah marah dan benci terhadapnya.

aku mulai memasaksa tubuh untuk bamgkit

"naruto-kun jangan bergerak llagi aku sedanh menybuhkanmu biarkan samael di urus oleh mereka"

""tidak ophis-chan hah... aku. harus.. membantu mereka"

aku mulai memaksa bangkit dan mulai duduk dari tidurku..

plaak

"hiks naruto-kun hiks.. kenapa kamu hikss tidak melihat keadanmu hiks kalau kau tetap memaksa hiks nanti kau akan mati hikss.. dan hiks... aku tidak memiliki cahaya hidup lagi hiks.. naruto-kun bersikaplah sedikit egois untuk saat ini hikss..."

setelah mendapat tamparan dari ophis aku juga menerima nasehat serta sebuab pelukan opeh ophis,seolah iya tidK rela aku mulai membalas pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya didadaku serta mulai mengelus rambutnya,serta kalau kita lihat dengan teliti dapat kita lihat semburat merah di wajh keduanya,tapi mereka enggan melepas pelukannya masing- masing

"ophis-chan biarkan aku pergi ke..."

"(cukup naru-kun biar aku yangmnyelesaikannya)"

"ka-kami-sama ..." ucap mereka berdua

"(ophis-chan jaga naru-kun disini ya)"

"haaikk ka-kami-sama"ucap ophiss.

 **ke medan perang**

pasukan aliansi mulai kocar kacir akibat datannya samael

sringgg

"ka-kami-sama"teriak semua aliansi

lalu kami-sama melihat samael

"(lawau aku wahai dewa kegelapan)"

terjadilah pertarungan maha dahsyat antara samel dan kami-sama

 **skip**

akhirnya kami sama berhasil mengalahkan dan mengurung samael di tempat lamanya

slebb

"hahaha kami-sama akhirnya kau kalah juga"

ya pada saat selesai proses penyegelan mao satan memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menusuk kami-sama dengan pedang racun cahaya sehingga sedikit demi sedikit mulai dari bekas tusukan di dada sebelah kiri mulai menghitam.

"hahaha waktumu satu hari lagi kami cogh..."

belum selesai perkataan mao satan sudah di haria hi dengan ditusuknya dia oleh pedang cahaya pekat yang di bawa oleh mao satan mulai terurai

"hahah... tidak masalah aku mati asalka. aku bisa melihat samael dan membunuh sekali aku menusuk fan ditusuk oleh anakku sendiri tapi aku bangga mati terlebih dahulu dari pda anakku." diakhir perkataannya hilang sudah tubuh mao satan dan reaksi kebingungan yg dilanda oleh naruto

'dia tadi mengatakan anakku.,! berarti mao satan adalah...' batin naruto

'tidak tidak mungkin ayahku adalah dia'

ku singkirkan semua fikiranku lalu mulai memapah kami-sama dan membawanya ke surga bersama semua fraksi malaikat bergerak ke surga untuk melihat kondisi kami sama,serta meninggal medan pertempuran.

 **di pihak yondai mao bawahan mao satan**

 **"** rizevim bagaimana ini ayahmu sudah kalah dan pasukan kita tinggal sedikit" tanya kateria leviathan ke rizevim livan lucifer.

"aaa aku tidak tau otou-sama te-telah mati hikss **ka-kalian akan membayarnya suatu saat nanti ya"** tuturnya sambil bersedih dan dendam twrhadap orang yang membunuh otou-sama nya.

"untuk sementara kita bersembunyi di celah dimensi dan mengumpulkan pasukan lalu kita selesaikan dendam kita suatu hari nanti. arthur"tukas rizevim

lalu orang yang di panggil arthur mulai mensumon pedangnya lalu menyayat udara kosong.

tiba-tiba terjadi robekan lalu masuklah ke empat yondai mao dan king arthur satu

pertempuran pin berakhir dengan kemenangan fraksi yang masih di medan perang mulai bersorak bergembira atas berakhirnya perang pada hari kesebelas.

 **di surga**

"(naru-kun jawab dengan jujur apakah kau jatuh cinta dengan ophis)"

nice shot kami-sama

naruto dan ophis yang mendengarnya mulai merona di jawabpun pasti semua orang tau bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

semua malaikat pun tercengang bahwa mereka saling anehnya naruto tidak menjadi malaikat jatuh.

"(aku memiliki tugas untukmu naru-kun)"

"apa itu kami-sama"

"(sebelum aku pergi,maukah engkau mendamaikan dunia lain untukku.)"

"hiks memang kami-sama mau mau mendamaikan dunia itu"

semua malaikat yang mendengar tutur kata kami-sama mulai menangis.

"(bagus tapi sebelum itu akan ku cabut sebuah peraturanku yakni malaikat tdak boleh mencintai malaikat sekarang karna malaikat jumlahnya tinggal sedikit dan tugas kalian nanti nya akan lebih berat maka kalian kuperbolehkan membuay keturunan dengan sesama ada yang mencintai manusia tetap akan menjadi malaikat jatuh)"

"(naru-kun ophis-chan mendekatlah,maukah kalian menjadi pasangan suami istri pertama di fraksi malaikat)"

dengan malu malu disertai semburat merah di pipinya mereka berdua hanya mengangguk

"(uzumaki naruto maukah kau menerima ophis sebagai istrimu baik susah maupun senang)"

"haik kami-sama"

"(ophis maukah kau menjadi suami uzumaki naruto dan menggunakan marga uzumaki baik susah maupun senang)"

"ha-haik kami-sama"

"(baiklah kalian berdua resmi menjadi suami istri pertama di surga dan untuk misimu kau juga di temani ophis,tapi kalian juga akan aku uji kalian akan aku berikan sebuah kekuatan baru)"

"(ophis kau adalah dewi akan ku berikan ke tubuhmu ke empat naga ciptaan ku, **mithia,draggnel,vian dan greet red** dalam bentuk secret gear. **mithia** si naga meteor akan menjadi sarung tangan kananmu,welsh dragon **dragnel** sarung tangan kirimu,vanishing dragon **vian** sebagai sayapmu dan **greet red** penjaga dimensu sebagai helmmu.)"

semua naga yang di sebut kami-sama datang dan langsung masuk ke tubuh ophis.

"(naruto kau akan ku berikan mata sharinggan tapi masih tahap awal serta kekuatan mu akan di berikan disan oleh seseorang)"

tiba tiba mata biru naruto berubah menjadi sharinggan tomoe satu dan membuat siapa saja yang memandangnya bergidk ngeri.

"(jalanilah tugas kalian di dunua itu selamat tinggal dan semoha sukses)"

tiba tiba tubuh ophis dan naruto bercahaya dan mulai terurai dari kaki terus sampai kepala dan menghilang.

"(michael gantikan tugasku selama aku pergi dan kemarikan telingamu aku memiliki tugas khusus untukmu)"

"haik kami-sama"

kami-sama mulai membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga michael dan diakhiri dengan melebarnya mata michael dan menetesnya air matanya.

"(laksanakan perintahku dan selamat tinggal minna)"

 **thee end**

halo semua tolong di beri saran dan komen yang membangun yaa

sampai jumpa di ch 2


	2. Chapter 2

Hy minna saya autor baru ngetik juga masih pakek hp nih ff pertama mau ngomen silahkan tp yg membangun yaa,...,

Disclaimer semua caracter bukan punyaa anee..

"blalblabla" bebicara

'blablabla' birpikir/ucapan dalam hati

" **blablabla"** berteriak

(blablabla) jutsu/sihir

{blablabla} author note

[ **blablabla]** doa atau mantra

"(blablabla)" monster atau kami-sama

chapter 2:mata baru

 _ **NARUTO. xxx. HIGHSCHOOL DXD.**_

Konohagakure desa daun tersembunyi,yakni satu dari 5 desa ninja yang dahulunya dibentuk oleh dua shinobi berbeda klan,yang awalnya kedua orang tersebut lebih di kenal sebagai shonobi no kami.

Dasa Konohagakure adalah desa yang berisi shinobi hebat dengan berbagai shinobi no kami,kiroi shenko,the professor,copy sharinggan kakashi,shunsin no shisui,legenda sannin dan masih banyak lagi.

desa yang indah ini kini di pimpin langsung oleh yondaime hokage menggantikan sandaime hokage yang sudah hokage a.k.a. Namikaze Minato atau lebih dikenal konoha kiroi senko.

 **Naruto** **pov**

yo minna namaku uzumaki naruto,aku berumur 8 tahun,dan aku adalah anak ke dua dari pasangan Namikaze minato a.k.a yondaime hokage dengan uzumaki kushina yang sekarang menjadi Namikaze memiliki abang bernama menma yang hanya beda setahun dariku.

ohya penampilanku biasa saja sih rambut berwarna pirang jabrik serta sedikit memanjang di baguan jambang seolah membingkai berwarna hitam kelam seperti langit malam tak berwarn tan.

ohya kalian pasti bertanya kenapa margaku uzumaki kok bukan karna aku di abaikan keluargaku sendiri ,karna mereka lebih memperhatikan menma-nii dari pada aku,yah karna menma-nii itukan jinchuriki kyubii ohya kalian mau tau kenapa menma-nii yang jadi jinchuriki bukannya kaa-chan,itu karna

pada saat kelahiran aniki datang seorang pemuda bertopeng aneh yang mencuri kyuubi dari kaa-chan lalu mengenjutsunya agar mau menghancurkan -chan pun melindungi konoha di bantu oleh shinobi lainnya dari amukan -chan mengalahkan shinobi bertopeng yang katanya mengaku sebagai uchiha menyegel kyuubi menggunakan hakke fuin sehingga cakra kyuubi sepenuhnya ada di dalam sejak saat itu aniki di jadikan pahlawan konoha.

tapi kalian tahu tidak semua warga desa menyenangi aniki ada juga yang tak terima karna keluarganya terbunuh kemudian ingin membalaskan dendam kepada karna aniki selalu dijaga ketat oleh anbu maka akulah yang jadi sasaran pelampiasan mereka.

seperti saat ini baju oblongku berwarna oreng telah robek di sana kering di sudut bibir dan langkah yang agak terseok seok.

akupun mulai mencara perhatian terhadap orang tua ku dari aku berumur 6tahun hingga sekarang berumur mulai menyerah kenapa ini karna perkataan baka jiraya-teme dan ero yang mengatakan bahwa salah satu dari kedua anak kalian akan menjadi seorang pendamaidunia yahhh mereka langsung percaya bahwa itu aniki karna aniki memiliki kyuubi.

dan jadilah aku makin tidak semua warga konoha membenciku masih ada orang seperti shisui nii-chan,itachi nii-chan,ayame nee-chan teuchi jii-chan,dan sandaime jii-chan dan iruka mereka orang yang berharga di hidupku.

ohyaa aku punya rahasia yang hanya di ketahui oleh 3orang saja itachi-nii,shisui-nii,dan sandaime jiji.l,yakni aku punya sharinggan ya walupun masih 3tomoe itu karna aku sering berlatih bwrsama shisui-nii dan hanya itu aku memiliki sepasang sayap putih bersih,sehingga aku bisa aku bisa memanipulasi cahaya tak jarang luka yang ku alami sering sembuh ku tanya pada sandaime jiji dia menjawab itu adalah regenerasi dari klan usut punya usut sih tou-chan sebenarnya dari klan senju lebih tepatnya ayahnya atau kakekku senju istrinya atau nenekku Namikaze tou-chan lebih timbul Namikazenya dari pada senju iya memilih menggunakan marga aku bisa tau? karna aku pernah menyusup ke perpuatakaan pribadi tou-chan. mungkin cukup sekian perkenalanku.

tak terasa perjalan ki telah sampai di rumah neraka pribadiku danpada saat ini aku mulai menggapai pintu rumah dan berkata tadaima tapi tak ada yang mereka terlalu sibuk bercanda dan tertawa dengan nii-san,tak kuhiraukan mereka dan melangkah kan kakiku ke kamrku lalu menguncinya dari dalam dan mulai menyelam ke dalam mimpi

 **keesokan harinya**

aku mulai terbangun lalu mulai mandi kemudian memakai baju oblong orangr kebanggaanku celana hitam selutut serta serta sandal khusus ninja,aku pergi dari rumah tanpa pamit toh tak ada yang peduli dengan itu.

kulangkahkan kaki ku di jalanan konoha menuju warung teuhi jii-chan.

"jii-chan ramen jumbo yang banyak narutonya satu ya"ucapku bung bagaimana tidak semangat itukan makanan para dewa.

"pesanan segera datang naruto "ucap teuchi jii-chan.

setelah menghabiskan lima mangkuk dan membayar aku pun mulai berjalan ke tempat biasa aku latihan di dekat sebuah air terjun{ahh air terjun tempat shisui mati anee gk tau namanya}.

 **naruto pov end**

sesampainya di sana naruto bisa melihat itachi nii dan shisui nii telah sampai.

"ohaiyou naruto-kun, bagaimana pagimu outouto"ucap shisui

"hn" dan shisui serta naruto dibuat sweet drop karna ucapan ambigu itachi

"pagiku seperti biasa nii-chan"jawab naruto

"ohya naruto-kun hari ini kita tidak latihan karna kami mendapat misi di waktu bersamaam tapi berbeda misi,maaf nee naruto-kun"ucap shisui sambil teraenyum

"ya maaf ya naruto kami tak bisa melatihmu"timpal itachi

"yaa... tidak apa lah aku juga ingin jalan jalan di desa dan ingin menemui sandaime jiji"ucap naruto agak kecewa.

"baiklah jaa naruto-kun"ucap shisui dan

pooff

mereka menghilang dengan sunshin masing masing.

{sama kayak di kanon waktu shisui dapet tugas dari sandaime bedanya disini pertarungan shisui dengan danzo dan danzo berhasil mendapat sebelah mata sharinggan shisui,serta itachi yang di suruh membantai klannya oleh danzo}

 **di sisi naruto**

tok tok tok

cklekc

"ahh naru-kun ayo masuk kedalam"ucap seorang pria tua dengan pipa rokok di bibirnya yang lebih dikenal sandaime hokage.

"haikk jiji"

sesampainya di dalam mereka duduk berhadap hadapan lalu sandaime mulai bicara

"naru-kun aku ingin memasukkanmu di akademi ninja kau kan sudah delapan tahun"

"be-benarkah jijj a-aku masuk akademu ninja"

"yaa aku sudah mendaftarkanmu dan kau akan sekelas dengan nii-san mu"

"aa-arigato jiji aku sangat senang" ucap naruto dan mulai melompati meja di depannya dan mulai memeluk sandaime mbalas pelukannya mengusap rambut piranv naruto.

"ohya naruto-kun kau kan ingin mempelajari regenerasi senju kan dua hari lagi kau akan mempelajarinya dari muridku senju tsunade"

"jiji aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas kebaikanmu jiji"

"haha... kau bisa membalas kebaikanku dengan cara berbuat baik kepada orang lain."

"haik jiji aku akan melaksanakannya"

"jiji aku ingin pulang dulu entah kenapa perasaanku tidk enak"

"baiklah hati-di jalan naruto-kun"

setelah aku berjalan beberapa saat tiba tiba aku di jegat oleh shisui nii

"naruto-kun temui aku di tempat biasa kita berkumpul aku akan mencari itachi"

"haik nii-chan"

aku mulai berlari karna jarak lumayan jauh

setelah sampai disana dapat ku lihat itachi dan shisui menungguku tapi ada yang aneh yakni mata sebelah kanan shisui keluar banyak darah.

"naruto-kun kemari lah ada yang akan ku ucapkan kepadamu ingat jangan membantah"ucap shisui nii

dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku seraya mengatur nafasku.

"naruto-kun kau tahu klan uchiha ingin mengkudeta konoha,aku bertujuan menggenjutsu pimpinan klan dengan kotoamatsukami tapi danzo mengbil mata sepertinya aku sudah tidak ada jalan untuk menghentikan kudeta,sebelum aku pergi aku ingin kau membunuhku naruto-kun .aku ingin kau membangkitkan mangekyou mu naruto-kun"

"tidak shisui nii masih ada jalan untuk mencegah nya"teriakku sambil menunjukkan ekspresi marah dan dendam terhadap danzo dan sedih karna shisui ingin naruto membunuhnya.

"naruto-kun kau masih ingat pelajaran yang kuberikan kepadamu tentang dendam"

"yaa aku ingat nii-chan"

"kalau begitu jangan kau dendam kepada danzo dan bunuh aku itachi aku tau kau di suruh unthk membantai clanmu oleh danzo karna itu keberikan mata sebelah kiriku kepadamu itachi"

kemudian shisui mulau mencongkel matanya lalu memberikannya ke itachi

"itachi aku punya keinginan untukmu yakni aku ingin kedua mataku di tranaplantasikan dimatamu agar kelak aku bisa melihat otouto ku ini kumohon carilah mayat ayahku karna kuburanya yang di rusak sampai saat ini aku tak tau siapa yang mencurinya yang pasti kedua mata ayahku sangat berbahaya jika hatuh ke tangan yang naruto aku sudah siap..."

"hikss aku hikss tak bisa melakukannya nii-chan aku tak ingin kau mati apalagi di tangan ku"tangis naruto pecah

"jangan membantah naruto lakukan lah aku ingin kematianku berguna untuk otoutoku tercinta aku"

"haik hikss"lalu naruto membuat kunai dari cahaya lalu menusukkannya ke shisui

sleeb

kunai cahay yang tadi di pegang naruto kini sudah bersarang tepat di jantung shisui lalu mayatnya jatuh ke air terjun

" **sayounara ithachi otoutoku itachi"**

tangisan pun pecah dari mata itachi dan naruto namun tiba-tiba.

"arghh arhghhh itaiii"jerit naruto sambil memegang kedua matanya yang kini berubah ke bentuk segitiga sama sisi berwarna hitam yang tengahnya terdapat lubang berwarna sharingan naruto berputar cepat dan nafas naruto mulai memberat lalu

naruto pingsan karna kelelahan.

 **the end**

 **jumpa lagi di ch 3**

 **ohya maaf kalo masih banyak tipo dan kurang greget maklum author**

 **balasan review**

 **The KidSNo OppAi : thanks gan tu dah di lanjut.**

 **erwantocahromantis: tuh dah dah ya gan.**

 **.9 : nih dh di lanjutin ya gan.**

 **putra uzumaki : nih dh dilanjutin thanks ya gan.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo semuanya jumpa lagi sama maaf ya ternyata banyak komen negatif tentang fic yg nanya kemana ingatan naruto dan ophis?,kenapa mereka jadi anak-anak kembali?,.sebenarnya niatnya saya ingin buat elemen penasaran,ehh ternyata bukan jadi penasaran malah menimbulkan komen negatif.

Saya akan jelasin sedikit deh,ini sebenarnya ada kaitannya sama bisik2 kami-sama dengan isinya yakni,Naruto dan ophis akan terlahir kembali di dunia shinobi,kekuatan mereka juga di segel ingatannya juga di alasannya nanti akan di beri tahu.

ohya ada juga yg nanya kok mainstream kali,pindah dimensi dan tiba tiba di abaikan apa hubungannya?

baiklah saya akan mereka di surga kami-sama kan kasih tau bahwasanya mereka akan di ujiannya adalah mereka sanggup melewatinya atau tidak.

Note: **kalo gak suka juga kagak apa apa saya masih baru dan saya akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya buat ngebagusin ini itu saya butuh saran serta kritikan dari semua senpai yang udah lama nulis fic2 yang sekalian saya mau waktu publis fic banyak kata-kata yang hilang,padahal pertinggal di hape juga gak hilang tuh kata kata?.kasih tau solusinya donk.**

 **warning: fic pertama jadi masih jelek,banyak tipo yang berserakan,alur tidak sama seperti di sedikit buat pening ,ooc.**

"blablabla" bicara

" **blablabla"** teriak

'blablabla' batin

( **blablabla)** jutsu/sihir

{blablabla} author note

[blablabla] doa/mantra

"(blablabla)" bijuu/monster berbicara

'(blablabla)' batin monster/bijuu

 **chapter** 3 : **pembantaian** **clan** **uchiha**.

 **NARUTO xxXxx HIGHSCHOOL DXD**

Matahari sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyembunyikan dirinya untuk berganti tugas dengan sang senja mentari ini seperti menjadi alarm alam yang memberitahukan kepada orang-orang untuk pulang ke rumah terkecuali seorang bocah berumur sekitar 8 tahunan dengan gaya rambut seperti err pantat mata hitam kelam,yang sedang menyusuri jalanan yah Uchiha sasuke namanya.

 **sasuke p.o.v**

'hah aku sudah tak sabar ingin pulang kerumah dan menunjukkan hasil tes di akademi hari ini kepada tou-san!.pasti otou-san bangga denganku' batinnya sambil berlari kecil,sehingga surai ravennya melambai lambai.

"hehh lihatlah aniki aku akan mengalahkanmu" ucapnya sambil sedikit mendengus membanggakan dirinya.

tanpa sengaja tatapannya beralih ke sebuah tiang listrik terdekat dan melihat sesosok manusia.

"aniki..!" ucapnya sedikit menghentikan langkahnya.

namun sedetik kemudian sosok yang menggunakan pakain anbu lengkap dan topengnya iya letakkan di sebelah kiri menampakkan wajah yang mempunyai menghilang dari pandangan sasuke.

"apa...aku salah lihat ya..! ahh... tak perlu kupikirkan.!" ucap sasuke kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 **sasuke p.o.v end.**

 **di ruang keluarga rumah sasuke.**

"itachii..."ucap seorang pria paruh baya,yang sedang duduk kita lihat dengan seksama di sebelahnya juga terlihat seorang wanita yang umurnya tidak jauh dari pria di sebelahnya,posisinya juga sedang duduk simpuh.

"aku tetap bangga kepadamu nak...!,walaupun jalan kita berdua berbeda,kau tetap berpegang teguh dengan prinsipmu." tutur seorang pemimpin klan elit uchiha a.k.a uchia Fugaku dengan datar.

sementara orang yang di sebut itachi olehnya,menundukkan kepala kebawah sehingga surai ravennya menutupi sedikit wajahnya,air mata mengalir deras di sertai dengan itachi saat ini berada di belakang pemimpin clan uchiha tersebut dengan jarak sekitar 4 meter,serta iya berdiri dengan kuda kuda kaki kanan di depan dan kiri dibelakang dan sedikit menekukkan menghunuskan tantounya yang ia pegang menggunakan kedua tangannya,serta tantounya telah dilumuri darah dan pegangan tantounya sedikit basah akibat air matanya,di depan dadanya.

"itachi-kun lakukanlah! di bandingkan dengan mu penderitaan kami hanya sebentar..itachi-kun berjanjilah pada ibu kau akan menjaga permintaan terakhir ibu transplantasikanlah mata mangekyou ibu ke sasu-chan suatu saat nanti,maaf,, ibu tak bisa memberikanmu apa apa itachi" ucap sosok wanita di sebelah fugaku,uchiha mikoto berujar dengan ekspresi tersenyum lembut.

"permintaanku,sama seperti ibumu transplantasikanlah mata mangekyouku ke sasuke,selama ini aku hanya membandingkan sasuke denganmu,dengan harapan dia bisa mengikuti pasti sangat marah kepadaku karna aku tak pernah mengakui permintaan maafku,berikan mataku kepadanya agar kelak aku dapat melihat masa depannya melalui mata ini."ucap fugaku datar tanpa mengubah ekspresinya sedikitpun.

"hiks.. hikss... aku hiksss... aku akan hikss... melakukannya hikss... maafkan aku... hiksss... otou-san hikss... okaa-san !"ucap iya mulai berlari dan mengayun kan tantounya secara datar.

zressshhh

dua buah kepala berbeda rambut kemudian terlepas dari pun mucrat dari kedua leher yang telah berpisah dengan lehernya itu kemudian jatuh ke lantai,seketika lantai tadi di penuhi oleh campuran darah mereka itachi berjalan kekedua kepala tersebut,lalu mencongkel mata iya mengambil empat buah tabung berisi cairan berwarna hijau,lalu meletakkan ke empat buah mata tersebut di masing masing iya mengambil sebuah gulungan dari kantung ninjanya yang kita ketahui sebagai gulungan berfuin penyimpan,dan menyimpan tabung tadi ke dalam gulungan tersebut,lalu menyimpan gulungannya di kantung berapa lama pintu ruang keluarga terbuka

"a-aniki apa yang kau lakukan dengan okaa-san dan otou-san"ucap sasuke.

 **flash back 15 menit yang lalu**

sasuke berlari kecil sambil menghayalkan sesuatu,yakni ketika iya sampai di rumah lalu menunjukkan hasil tes hari ini ke pada ayahnya lalu ayahnya akan berkata "sasuke kau hebat pasti bisa lebih hebat dari itachi suatu saat nanti".

iya pun menghentikan lamunannya karena tak terasa iya telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang kompleks ada yang janggal pasti ada penjaga yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan sebuah sapaan,kemudian membuka gerbang kompleks tersebut.

kejanggalan itupun terjawab setelah iya membuka gerbang dan melihat keadaan komleks.

dua buah kepala yang biasa di kenal sasuke sebagai penjaga pintu gerbang,tiba tiba menggelinding dan jatuh di dekat itupun sasuke mulai ingin muntah.

'otou-san ..okaa-san..aniki.' di urungkannya niat untuk muntah karena fikirannya memikirkan orang-orang yang di pun mulai berlari ke kediamannya yang tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang.

selama perjalanannya ke kediamannya,dapat di saksikan mayat-mayat baik anak-anak,orang dewasa,serta orang tuayang tergeletak bersimbah darah,dan tak jarang pula tak lengkap anggota juga mencium aroma menyengat dari darah serta darah yang bercipratan di mana-mana.

sasukepun mempercepat laju iya di kediamannya lalu mulai melangkah ke setiap ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan orang yang di sampailah iya di depan pintu ruang keluarga lalu membukanya.

"a-aniki apa yang kau lakukan dengan okaa-san dan otou-san"ucap sasuke.

 **flash back end.**

itachi tidak berkata apa apa lalu membalik badannya dan menatap mata matanya berubah dari hitam kelam ke sharinggan tiga tomoe lalu.

( **genjutsu sharinggan)** ucap itachi

 **di dunia genjutsu**

"sasuke aku melakukan ini semua untuk menguji kau sudah memiliki mata yang lebih baik dari ini,datanglah padaku kemudian kita akan bertarung,mata siapa yang paling kuat. **bencilah aku sasuke! bencilah aku!dengan begitu kau akan menjadi kuat,dan saat kau kuat datanglah padaku dan balaskan dendam mereka!"** ucap itachi sedikit teriak di ujung kalimat.

 **kembali ke dunia nyata.**

" **arghh"** teriak sasuke sambil memegang pun perlahan jatuh ke lantai dan kehilangan sebelum iya kehilangan kesadarannya,iya dapat melihat air mata jatuh dari pipi itachi.

" **arghh panas. hah... hah.. panas.."** teriak itachi kemudian matanya mulai berubah ke bentuk mangekyou sharinggan sambil berputar cepat.{bentuknya macem mangekyou itachi di jelasinnya hehehe}.

kemudian iya membuat sebuah bunshin dan menyuruhnya mengantar sasuke ke rumah itachi yang asli mulai merasakan panas lagi di sisa kesadarannya iya sunshin ke sebuah tempat yang tidak di ketahui.

"kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu itachi.!"ucap sesosok manusia bertopeng dengan mata satu iya menggendong itachi di pundaknya lalu mereka mulai tersedot oleh sebuah pusaran dari mata kanannya.

 **di sebuah ruangan rumah sakit konoha.**

"outouto bunuhlah aku!,aku ingin kematian ku berguna untukmu baka otouto"

sleb

 **'arghhh hah..hah...hah...** ternyata hanya mimpi buruk'batin seorang bocah berambut kuning yang lebih di kenal naruto.

"kau sudah bangun naruto-kun"ucap seorang kakek yang memiliki gelar the professor.

"jiji apa yang terjadi padaku"

"kemarin sore itachi-kun menemuiku sambil membawamu di -kun mengatakan bahwa kau pingsan pada saat berlatih dengannya dan shisui-kun,iya berkata maaf tidak bisa merawatmu karna mendapat panggilan dari menitip salam kepadamu dan berkata jumpa lagi di lain waktu ya..."

seketika wajah naruto menegang iya mengingat yang sebenarnya iya langsung merubah expresinya takut kelihatan sandaime hokage.

'sepertinya ada yang di sembunyikan oleh naruto-kun saat akan ku tanyakan'batin hiruzen.

"naruto-kun istirahat lah lagi,esok aku akan meminta izin ke akademi bahwa kau tak dapat hadir"

"tidak perlu jiji aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihat akademi seperti apa?"jawab naruto sambil tersenyum 5jari.

"baiklah kalau kau memaksa,besok aku akan mengantar bajumu sekaligus mengantarmu ke akadami"

tak dapat di pungkiri lagi raut senang langsung terpatri di ini dia sangat ingin mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang,yang tidak dia dapat di keluarganya yang pun mendekatkan dirinya lalu memeluk sandaime hokage yang kebetulan berjarak tidak jauh darinya.

"hiks... argatou jiji " tangis kebahagiaan tak dapat terbendung lagi oleh sandaime hokage membalas pelukannya.

"tidurlah naruto kau harus fit saat bangun besok pagi.!"

"haik jiji"

naruto mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang rumah sakit lalu mulai menyelam ke dalam mimpi.

 **di ruangan lain rumah sakit konoha**

'putih. aku dimana?..rumah sakit'ucap seorang bocah dengan rambut pantat tiba sekelebat ingatan masuk ke kepala sasuke.

' **itachiii... kau telah membunuh otou-san,okaa-san dan seluruh anggota ku bunuh kau itachi'** batinsasuke dan tanpa di sadarinya mata hitam kelamnya mulai berubah ke bentuk sharinggan satu tomoe.

"kau sudah sadar sasuke-sama"ucap seorang perawat.

"hn. siapa yang membawaku kemari?"

"a-aku ti-tidak tau sa-sasuke-sam"ucap suster tersebut sambil ketakutan karna melihat mata sharinggan sasuke yang masih aktif.

" kau takut?"tanya sasuke.

"ma-mata anda sa-sasuke-sama."ucapnya seraya menunjuk ke arah sebuah cermin di dinding ruangan tersebut.

tanpa bertanya sepuluh kali sasuke mulai melihat ke cermin yang di tunjuk oleh suster tersebut.

'akhirnya sharingganku aku itachi'batin sasuke sambil menampakkan seringaian.

melihat seringaian di wajah sasuke suster tadi cepat capat keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

 **keesokan harinya**

konoha pagi ini di gemparkan dengan sebuah berita bahwa salah satu clan elitnya yakni uchiha telah di bantai dan hanya menyisakan seorang uchiha saja,yakni uchiha pelaku pembantaian adalah uchiha itachi karna hanya mayatnya yang tidak di temukan.

berita ini juga membuat naruto juga bersedih karna setelah kehilangan shisui-nii sekarang itachi-nii juga.

 **di ruangan tempat naruto di rawat.**

 **"** naruto-kun cepat mandi,ini perlengkapan mandi dan pakainmu ke akademi serta alat tulis juga"

"haik jiji"ucap naruto sedikit senyum yang di sandaime hokage tau bahwa senyum itu dipaksakan serta tau masalahnya,namun dia tak mau mengungkitnga dulu.

setelah mandi dan terlihatlah naruto menggunakan baju dalaman oblong warna putih lalu dilapisi oleh jeket warna orange serta hitam di beberapa bagian,seperti kera,kantong serta celana naruto menggunakan celana berbahan jeans selutut serta sepatu standart ninja.

"aku siap jiji" naruto berkata sambil pamer senyum lima jarinya.

"ayo berangkat sebelumnya kita sarapan di ichiraku yang traktir."

"hantou "

hokage hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan sebuah senyuman.

di perjalanan sandaime selalu dapat sapaan dari penduduk,dan sandaime membalas perjalanan juga,naruto selalu di tatap dengan pandangan membunuh oleh para masyarakat yang tidak suka dengan kyuubi,mereka hanya dapat melampiaskannya ke naruto karna kakaknya selalu mendapatkan pengawalan ketat bukanlah orang yang tahu masalahnya,dan dia melindungi naruto sebisanya.

tanpa di sadari,tangan sandaime menguatkan cengkramannya ke tangan naruto yang iya olah memberi perlindungan kepadanya.

 **skip di kedai ichiraku.**

"ohayou sandaime-sama,naru-kun.!"sapa seorang pelayan wanita yang di ketahui bernama ayame anak dari pemilik kedai ichiraku.

"ohaiyou/nee-chan"ucap sandaime dan naruto.

"mau pesan apa?"

"ramen jumbo yang banyak narutonya,nee-chan!"seru naruto semangat.

"ramen ukuran biasa satu"ucap sandaime hokage.

"segera datang"ucap ayame lalu masuk ke dapur dan mulai membuatkan pesanan.

 **skip di akademi**

suasana di sebuah kelas,pagi ini sedang yang menggosip ada yang sekedar berbicara,ada yang saling mengejek dan ada yang tertidur.

sreek

tiba tiba pintu ruangan terbuka lalu menampilkan seorang cunin pengajar dengan luka sayatan melintang du hidungnya.

" **diaaaamm"**

 **krik krik krik**

 **"** anak anak kita akan mendapatkan teman baru,silahkan masuk uzumaki-san,dan perkenalkan dirimu"ucap cunin tersebut yang ternyata adalah umino iruka.

lalu naruto berjalan dan berdiri didepan kelas dan mulai memeperkenalkan dirinya.

"ohaiyou saya uzumaki saya latihan dan sukaan saya diabaikan dan berlatih dan makan cita mencari tempat yang di sebut rumah"

 **the end**

 **mohon saran dan kritikan yang suka juga kagak apa suka kita ketemu lagi di chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo semua kita ketemu harap anda semua senang dengan fic saya.!

jawaban reviews:

-saya akan berusaha untuk meneliti kembali fic saya agar tidak memiliki banyak tipo.

-saya akan berusaha merubah gaya pbahasa serta,mengoptimalkan fungsi huruf besar.

-untuk update kilat akan saya usahakan,tapi saya tidak saya nulis hanya di waktu luang saja.

-ophis nanti akan muncul dan ketemuan sama saja,kan pairnya naruxophis.

-terimakasih bagi yang suka fic yang gak suka saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya,silahkan tinggalin fic ini dan cari fic lain.

 **DISCLAIMER:** semua chara di fic ini bukan milik saya.

Note: **kalo gak suka juga kagak apa apa saya masih baru dan saya akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya buat ngebagusin ini itu saya butuh saran serta kritikan dari semua senpai yang udah lama nulis fic2 yang sekalian saya mau waktu publis fic banyak kata-kata yang hilang,padahal pertinggal di hape juga gak hilang tuh kata kata?.kasih tau solusinya donk.**

 **warning: fic pertama jadi masih jelek,banyak tipo yang berserakan,alur tidak sama seperti di sedikit buat pening ,ooc.**

"blablabla" bicara

" **blablabla"** teriak

'blablabla' batin

( **blablabla)** jutsu/sihir

{blablabla} author note

[blablabla] doa/mantra

"(blablabla)" bijuu/monster berbicara

'(blablabla)' batin monster/bijuu

 **chapter** 3 : **berlatih dengan sensei baru.**

 **NARUTO xxXxx HIGHSCHOOL DXD**

 **"** anak anak kita akan mendapatkan teman baru,silahkan masuk uzumaki-san,dan perkenalkan dirimu"ucap cunin tersebut yang ternyata adalah umino iruka.

lalu Naruto berjalan dan berdiri didepan kelas dan mulai memeperkenalkan dirinya.

"ohaiyou saya uzumaki saya latihan dan sukaan saya diabaikan dan berlatih dan makan cita mencari tempat yang di sebut rumah"ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Hei! adalah pengganggu di dalam kehidupan Menma-sama,enyahlah dari kehidupan Menma-sama,Karna engkau perkembangan Menma-sama jadi terhambat." tukas seorang siswa akademi.

"Yah benar kau adalah penghambat perkembangan Menma-sama" sambung siswa lainnya.

"ya ya benar" kelas pun mulai yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya,sehingga wajahnya sedikit tidak kelihatan.

" **Diaaaaam!"** teriak iruka dengan wajah sedih mendengar cemoohan yang dilontarkan oleh siswanya.

"kenapa kalian mengganggap aku apa keistimewaan Menma-sama kalian itu?dia kan bodoh ?"ucap Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan kepala tertunduk

kepruuk

" **apa kau bilang anak bodoh,kau yang bodoh bukan aku"** teriak seorang anak berumur sembilan tahunan, yang di bicarakan tadi sambil memukul ,Namikaze dari youndaime Hokage dengan Akaichisio no Habanero,dengan perawakan,muka yang sebelas dua belas dengan youndaime hokage,iris mata berwarna biru,rambut jabrik warna Merah,dan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing saat ini menggunakan baju hitam lengan pendek,celana standart anbu serta sepatu ninja yang menghiasi kakinya.

"hei kau tahu!,Menma-sama itu adalah anak dalam ramalan yang akan mendamaikan dunia ini dengan tauu!" ucap siswa yang tak terima Menma-samanya di hina.

" **diam kalian semua.** ingat ! aku selalu melihat buku dari sampulnya" ucap iruka dengan teriakan di awal kalimat.

"sudahlah aku duduk sekarang"

"ya Naruto dudukah di sebelah Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke angkat tanganmu"

Krik krik krik

"sensei dia tidak datang" ucap seorang siswi dengan wajah sedihnya,karna orang yang di sukainya tidak datang.

"ohh... di situ bangkumu Naruto"ucap iruka sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku yang masih kosong kedua salah satu penghuninya tidak datang saat ini.

'jadi aku duduk di sebelah adiknya Itachi-nii ya'batin Naruto.

"hai Naruto aku Inuzuka Kiba dan ini Akamaru" ucap seorang anak yang memiliki tato taring berwarna merah di menunjuk seekor anjing kecil di dalam bajunya.

"aku krauk.. Akimchi krauk... tidur itu krauk... Shikamaru krauk... dan yang itu krauk... ... salam kenal krauk Naruto"ucap anak yang gen ehh salah sedikit lebih besar.

"salam kenal juga"

"oke lanjutkan perkenalannya nati"ucap iruka.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita akan belajar..."

 **skip**

kring kring kring

Bel pulang pun berbunyi sontak semua anak-anak berkemas,dan pulang Naruto,ia akan menuju ke rumah Sandaime Hokage untuk menemui guru barunya.

Ketika di perjalanan iya melewati sebuah jembatan yang di bawahnya terdapat danau,kemudian Naruto melihat seorang anak berambut errr... pantat ayam berwarna raven yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke. sedang berdiri tepat di ujung pembatas jembatan sambil merentangkan tangannya,seperti pasrah apapun yang terjadi.

'itu kan... adiknya Itachi-nii,sedang apa dia di situ. jangan jangan? iya mau bunuh diri'batin itu dia berlari mendekati Sasuke,kemudian iya melompat sedikit kemudian meraih tangan Sasuke dan setelah tertarik kaki Naruto terpeleset oleh kulit pisang,karna tidak bisa menyeimbangkannya maka.

gdbuk

Naruto jatuh dengan posisi di bawah Sasuke dan sialnya bibir mereka bertemu alias muka mereka memerah dan ketika sadar,Sasuke dan Naruto sama sama menjauh.

'ciuman pertamaku'batin mereka berdua bersamaan.

" **apa maksudmu menarikku hah baka Dobe"** teriak Sasuke karna telah sadar dari kita lihat wajah Sasuke berwarna merah karna marah,pupil mata sudah putih semua,kemudian ia menunjukkan giginya yang secara tiba tiba menjadi taring semua,kemudian iya maju beberapa langkah.

" **aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu baka Teme !"** teriak Naruto tak mau kalah dengan wajah yang merah karna marah mata berwarna putih serta menampilkan gigi taring semua,kemudian ia maju dan menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi petir menyambar dari mata mereka berdua.

" **apa maksudmu menyelamatkanku hah baka Dobe"** teriak Sasuke kemudian memberikan dorongan di dahinya sehingga Naruto terdorong sedikit kebelakang,namun dahi mereka tetap bertemu.

" **kau kan mau bunuh diri! .makanya aku menyelamatkanmu baka Teme!"** teriakNaruto sambil mendorong dahinya,sehingga menjadi posisi itu Sasuke memundurkan dahinya kemudian dia duduk.

"pfffft **chahahaha hahah... kau bilang aku mau bunuh diri.** chaha hhah dasar kau Dobe hahahah ...hhahh"teriak Sasuke memegang sweet drop mendengar ke ooc annya Sasuke.

"lantas kau sedang apa tadi hah Teme ?"ucap Naruto setelah selesai dari sweet dropnya .kemudian Naruto dusuk di sebelah Sasuke yang menghadap danau.

"aku sedang memikirkan,bagaimana membalaskan dedam clanku kepada **itachi**?"ucap Sasuke yang sudah memasang expresi sedikit tersentak mendengarnya,kemudian Naruto mengembalikkan expresinya ke semula.

"mangnya apa yang di lakukan si Itachi itu?" tanya Naruto pura pura tidak tahu.

"kau tahu? dia adalah Anikiku yang kusayangi,namun ia telah membantai habis clanku"

" Anikimu itu menyayangimu sebelum iya membantai clannya?"

"hn"Naruto pasrah mendengar jawaban ambigu Sasuke,karna iya telah sering mendengarnya dari ltachi-nii.

"apakah kau melihatnya saat pembantaian berlangsung?"

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

" apakah ada expresi ganjal pada saat iya membantai clanmu? seperti sedih atau menangis?"

sekelebat flashbak pada saat pembantaian mulai masuk ke fikiran Sasuke mengingat Itachi memiliki bekas air mata di pipinya,serta ia mengingat ltachi mengangis sebelum iya hilang kesadaran.

"iya aku melihat iya menangis''

"kalau begitu maka dia pasti punya alasan lain ,kenapa iya membantai clannya?.kalau iya menangis berarti ada rasa penyesalan dan tak ingin melakukannya!"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleg hening yang sedikit lama.

"mungkin kau benar,Aniki pasti mempunyai alasan kenapa iya ku tanya langsung kepadanya?"

"kau tahu Sasuke! sebenarnya aku mengenal itachi-nii"Sasuke mematung kemudian memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Naruto.

"aku sering berlatih dengannya, iya mengajarkanku bahwa dendam itu dapat melahirkan kebencian,dan kebencian akan melahirkan lingkaran setan tak berujung yang terus meminta kau menyayangi ltachi-nii lebih dariku,maka percayalah apa yang iya katakan!"

"kebencian kebencian itu di perlukan untuk mengontrol mata sharinggan?"

"kau pasti membacanya dari prasasti uchiha di kuil Naka tahu,prasati batu Uchiha akan berubah ubah isi tulisannya tergantung kau melihatnya dengan mata sharinggan jenis pasti melihatnya menggunakan sharinggan tomoe satu untuk meningkatkan sharingganmu dan bacalah kembali batu prasasti Uchiha."ucap Sasuke terkejut.

"kenapa kau mengetahuinya Naruto padahal kau kan bukan Uchiha?"ucap Sasuke datar.

"aku di beri tahu ltachi-ni thehehe.."ucap Naruto sedikit tertawa garing karna berbohong.

"hn"

"ohya Teme aku pergi dulu! kita jumpa lagi di akademi besok"

"hn"

Narutopun melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terasa iya telah sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Sarutobi dan psrmisi kepada pun melanjutka jalannya,hingg sampailah dia di depan kediaman Sandaime hokahe.

Tok Tok Tok

Cklek

"oh Naruto-kun masuk lah"sandaime hokage mempersilahkan Naruto ia di dalam iya melihat seorang wanita bermbut pirang cepol dua,memiliki tanda wajik di keningnya,iris mata berwarna coklat,menggunakan jubah dengan kanji judi,serta err ukuran dada yang Tsuande namnya.

"ohh gaki kau yang mau menjadi muridku."ucap Senju Tsuande.

"haik baa-chan"jawab Naruto dengan semangat sambil menampakkan senyum lima kekeslan muncul di kepala salah seorang sannin berjuluk putri siput tersebut.

bletak

"ittai"

" **hoi gaki aku belum tua tau jangan panggil aku baa-chan"** sembur Tsuande sambil menjitak kepala benjolan dapat terlihat di kepalanya Naruto.

"baiklah kita akan latihan esok siang setelah kau pulang dari aku besok di training ground 44 atau hutan kematian"sambung itu Naruto pun pulang kerumahnya yang biasa ia sebut ia di rumah

" **tadaima"** teriaknya berharap ada yang mendengarnya

"hoi anak bodoh kau tidak perlu sampai teriam teriak tahu aku tetap mendengarmu"ucap orang yang memiliki julukan Akaichisio no Habanero.

"ha-haik kaa-san a-aku minta ma-maaf"ucap Naruto tertunduk lalu mulai berlari menuju kamarnya,setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya,ternyata semua perbuatannya salah dimata orang di kamar Naruto langsung menjatuhkan badanny di futon lalu membenamkan wajahnya dengan sebuah bantal lalu menangis merutuki ia telah tidur.

 **Keesokan akademi.**

"kya Menma-sama Sasuke-kun Kyaaaa"

Suasana sebuah lokal terlihat riuh karna teriakan fans girls dari duo pria Menma dan Uchiha Sasuke yang telah masuk yang diteriaki hanya diam berusaha acuh tak acuh.

Sreek

Tiba tiba pintu ruangan akademi terbuka dan menampilkan tokoh utama kita,yang menggunakan baju seperti kedatanganyya kelas yang tadi riuh senyap secara mendadak.

"ohaiyou Dobe"ucap Sasuke datar.

"oh..Teme ohaiyou"balas Naruto duduk di tempat yang tadi diam kembali riuh.

"hoi Dobe semalaman aku terus memikirkan perkataan Aniki yang kau ucapkan,aku mengambil keputusan,akan menanyai langsung Aniki kemudian menyeretnya pulang dan membangkitkan kembali clan Uchiha."

"keputusan yang bagus Teme,sebelum menemui Itachi-nii kau harus bertambah kuat dulu."

"kau benar Baka Dobe".

Srekk

" **Diaaamm"** teriak seseorang yang membuka pintu yang kita tau namanya adalah iruka,sang guru di kelas Naruto.

'apa aku harus teriak setiap hari bisa aku cepat tua nanti'batin sang guru.

"hah...baiklah anak anak kita akan mempelajari tentang..."

 **skip hutan kematian.**

Setelah pulang dari akademi Naruto langsung tancap gas menuju hutan ia di sana ia langsung menemui senseinya a.k.a Senju Tsuande.

"Baiklah Naruto kita akan melakukan battle sebentar untuk mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuanmu"ucap Tsuande.

"haik baa-chan"

bletak

"ittaai"

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan panggil aku baa-chan,baka gaki,huh baiklah kita mulai saja pertarungannya dari sekarang"

Setelah ucaan tadi Naruto langsung bersembunyi dan menekan chakranya.

"heh tidak buruk baka gaki,untuk bocah berumur 8tahun,kau sudah lumayan dalam menyembunyikan chakramu"

selesai berucap tiba tiba lima kunai telah melesat dari arah belakang dengan indahnya,kunai tadi hanya di hindari oleh Tsuande dengan cara melompat dan ke arah samping kanan dan membalikkan badannya sehingga searah dengan arah datangnya kunai tadi,namun entah bagaimana dua kunai telah melesat lagi dari arah belakang Tsuande tanpa ia sadari.

Jleeb

Kunai tadi tepat mengenai punggung Tsuande,yang seketika mengeluarkan darah segar. Tsuande berusaha mencabut kunai tadi,seketika punggung Tsuande yang berdarah mengeluarkan asap dan lukanya langsung menutup.

"hei baka gaki,butuh bertahun tahun lagi bagi mu untuk melukaiku"ucap Tsuande menyombongkan dirinya.

( **katon :goukakyu no jutsu)**

Terdengar suara orang mengucapkan tiba api yang berbentuk bola melesat ke arah Tsuande dari arah samping kanannya.

kemudian Tsunade menancapkan tangan kanannya ke tanah lalu iya menarik kembalik tangannya,pada saat menarik tangannya tanah yang ikut tertarik,menjadi dunding yang melingdungu Tsuande.

"disitu kau rupanya"setelah berujar Tsuande mulai berlari lalu melompat tinggi kedalam hutan,lalu iya turun sambil mumukul tanah dengan tangan kirinya.

Krakkk Brakkk

tanah yang di pukul Tsuande retak dan pohon pohon yang di sekitarnya mulai mengepul di udara,setelah debu hilang terlihat hutan tadi mulai rata di beberapa tempat,dan dapat kita lihat kondiai dari Naruto yang mengenaskan,ia di timpa sebuah pohon.

" **huaaa** **tolong** **akuuuuuuuuuu"** teriak yang mendengarnya berlari ke tempat Naruto,dengan sekali tendangan pohon tadi sudah melayang di di tubuh Naruto mulai mengeluarkan asap dan mulai menutup,tapi sedikit lebih lama.

"lumayan bocah kau mempunyai regenerasi clan Senju meskipun masih kau sudah bisa perubahan akan melatihmu,terutama regenerasi clan Senju,serta ilmu medis."ucap Tsuande.

"sebelum kita akhirir latihan hari ini,aku ingin mengetahui perubahan jenis dari chakramu,ambil ini"ucap taunade kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kertas ke mengambilnya lalu meletalkan di tangan kanannya kemudian ia berkonsentrasi lalu nengalirkan kertaa tadi terpotong menjadi tiga bagian,bagian pertama basah,bagian kedua melebur,dan bagian ketiga terbakar.

"hemm kau mempunyai empat perubahan jenis chakra,fuuton,suiton,doton,dan katon. **kau akan melatihnya dalam perubahan chakra kan sensai!"** ucap Tsuande lalu diakhiri dengan teriakan.

"jadi aku sudah ketahuan ya... baiklah aku juga akan melatihmu Naruto tapi tidak sekarang karna control cakramu belum jutsu apimu tadi diameternya masih 2 meter itu masih terlalu kecil."ucap orang yang di panggil sensei oleh Tsuande tadi a.k.a hiruzen sarutobi.

"hei jiji! dengan kapasitas chakra seorang uzumaki yang besar,maka akan susah mengontrol chakra jiji."ucap Naruto.

"tenanglah Naruto aku akan mengajarkanmu,persiapkan saja dirimu menghadapi neraka dariku"ucap itu Naruto hanya menelan ludahnya

Gleek

"besok temui aku di sini setelah pulang di akademi"

 **skip 1 minggu kemudian.**

 **Naruto p.o.v**

'Heh sial sekali hari ini baa-chan sedang menjalankan sebuah misi selama seminggu, **dan** **aku** **juga** **di** **berinya** **misi'** batinnya Naruto sambil menangis gaje.

 **flasback** **1hari** **yang** **lalu**

 **"** Naruto selama seminggu aku akan menjalankan kita tidak bisa latihan,namun aku punya tugas untukmu,yakni mengumpulkan semua tanaman obat yang ada di buku tanaman itu ada di hutan perbatasan juga sekalian dites bertahan hidup di akademi aku telah meminta izin,juga kepada kedua orang tuamu mereka mengatakan beri kau waktu satu minggu,dan kau tidak boleh pulang ke Konoha kalau belum dapat semuaanya.!"

 **flash back end**

Jadilah aku sekrang di sini,di hutan perbatasan sudah mau menjelang malam aku sudah mendapatkan rusa tadi waktu di hutan dan aku sudah menemukan 10 macam tanaman dari 150 yang harua ku ini aku sedang mencari tempat berlindung karna aku tidak di perbolehkan membawa banyak alat,hanya yang penting saja seperti,pakain,sepatu,senjata serta buku yang di berikan sensei.

ohya selama seminggu latihan sama sensei aku juga diperkenalakn oleh asistennya,Shizune-nee Namanya.

 **Naruto p.o.v end**

Saat di perjalanan Naruto melihat sebuah rumah yang kecil,namun pun melangkah lalu mulai mengetuk pintu rumah.

tok tok tok

tak ada pun memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam di dalam iya melihat hanya ada sebuah kamar dan ruang tamu serta dapur dan tak lupa pula kamar kamar mandi.

tiba-tiba kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis seumuran Naruto memakai handuk,surai dark bluenya basah karna habis mandi,kulit putih bersih dan hidung tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menyusup kedalam rumahnya.

Saat pandangan mereka bertemu tiba tiba

" **kyaaaaa..."** teriak gadis tadi

 **the** **end**

 **samapai jumpa di chapter 5.**


End file.
